The invention relates to a device for supplying a plant, machine or apparatus, in particular a boiler burner, with gravimetrically metered amounts of a powdery product via a pneumatic line containing gas under pressure..
In the case of a boiler, the product can be pulverised coal and the gas in the pneumatic line is usually air to be supplied to the burner.